Gabriel Garza Lost Script
Remember Gabriel Garza, which made by Gingo in March 1991? Well, they wanted to make only one "special" episode, that they would air on TV. However, this episode wasn’t going to be the usual, it was going to be graphic and disturbing. Who’s idea was this? It was none other than the creator of the amazing show, who was, and the only, Geo G. He sounded nice and friendly, but in person, he was a nightmare. Then, that one time he had the idea for the violent show, his plan backfired. He had the workers do an unusual good job, instead of the normal sloppiness. He had them record real sounds and try to do a good job in animation. Then, the episode was copied onto a VHS tape. The original copy which was on the internet was deleted so nobody could see it. He decided to not air on TV, but just drop the tape in the middle of the street for somebody to pick up and watch. This process was easy, he just dropped it on the sidewalk and ran away. He didn’t want to drop it in the street, because it would have a 50%50 chance of getting ran over by a car or truck. Geo G. got up the next morning to see if the tape was still there. The man who found it felt like he shouldn’t have picked it up, but he just couldn’t resist. He never had a VHS tape in his house, and he just wanted to see what was on it. It could have been a snuff film, or something else disturbing. When he got home, he decided to pop it in. That was the worst mistake he had ever made. For weeks, the man refused to tell what he saw and locked himself in his room, and even boarding the up the door and the window. He kept it a secret until he was forced to tell what it was by the cops, or else he would have a fine. Not wanting to get a ticket, he decided to tell the police what it was. The police had him speak in a tape so they could listen to it. Here is what he said: “There was static on the TV for a few minutes before the intro to a show I used to watch came on. The show was called Gabriel Garza. I had forgot all about it, and decided to keep watching. I couldn’t resist a show I used to watch since it came out. The episode started with Gabriel walking to Jan’s house. I can’t believe I remembered all of the characters. The camera cuts to Gabriel saying something, before there is static. There is a knock on the door and Claire comes in. She tells Gabriel that her funding has run out. Gabriel says she could get her funding back if she asks an Certified Public Accountant. I then got confused, why would a kids show have funding and Accountants in it? I still continued to watch. The camera cut to Claire telling Gabriel and his friends that she’ll be leaving. Claire says goodbye to Gabriel, and kisses him on the cheek. She gets on the plane and it leaves, and the screen cuts to black. It then cuts to Gabriel slouching on a chair, watching TV. Jan comes through the door urgently and says: "Gabriel, I have some sad news. The plane Claire was on crashed… and she died. The cause of death was that an Islamist terrorist organization hijacked the plane and caused the plane to crash with Claire dead." When were terrorist organizations in a kids show? Gabriel laughs, saying: "Claire died? HAHAHA! You're joking, right?" Rico gets a serious look on his face and tells him in a stern voice: "IT'S NOT A JOKE." Gabriel then bursts into tears. There is then a slight static sound, and it cuts to Claire’s funeral. Everything is black and white instead of colorful. Everyone, including Claire's parents, was all inside, sobbing, the sounds of them all filling the screening room. It zoomed in on a hyper-realistic drawing of Claire, dead. The camera cuts to static again, and shows Gabriel at a desk. In front of him was a paper and a pencil. Gabriel then gripped the pencil in his hand and began writing. He spoke out loud as he wrote: “I can’t take it. Without Claire in my life, I am nothing. She made me what I am today. I am thankful for her. But now, with her dead, I just have no purpose in life. I cannot live with myself without Claire. If she is dead…. then I want to be dead. Goodbye my friends and family. I’m sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but… I just can’t live like this, without Claire. If anyone finds this note, then I am probably dead…” There was then no noise. No noise at all except for Gabriel saying “Goodbye…”. The camera pans over to reveal a rope is hanging from a ceiling. Gabriel then brings the nose around his neck, and stands up on a stool. He sighs and kicks the stool from under him, and his body drops faster than a lead balloon. Gabriel hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, what I saw scared the crap out of me. It was Gabriel… he was hanging. The camera stayed on him, as his body swung sideways. The note he made was pinned on him. The camera cuts to static and the episode ends. What I saw will haunt me forever.” Shortly after reporting this, he committed suicide. Although, police are starting to think otherwise because his body was never found... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Death